


Someone Gets Mad

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of self-harm, damian goes off on cady, then Janis goes off on Cady and regina, very angsty, whoops it was not supposed to be that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: My own version of what took place from Someone Gets Hurt(reprise) to I’d Rather Be Me:Janis and Damian have had enough of people pushing them around.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard (former), Cady Heron & Janis Sarkisian (former), Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George & Janis Sarkisian (former)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Someone Gets Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/gifts).



> Hi friends!
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely @angstyauthor because she wanted some angst (and gave me the idea). She’s literally an amazing human and she’s actually kept me motivated to write these past few days. I don’t really like it but hope this is what you had in mind!
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentions of self-harm, mentions of past suicide attempt, mentions of panic attacks, uncensored use of the d-slur, lots of swearing
> 
> Also, quick note: this starts from “and I want my pink shirt” except instead of saying that, he says this:

“You know what, fuck the curfew.”

“Damian, what are you doing, let’s just—“

“No, Janis. She’s not getting away with this. You said your piece, now it’s my turn.” He planted a light kiss to the top of her head and stormed over to where Cady was standing.

“First of all,” he started, “blowing us off for some party your _new friends_ convinced you to throw is _low_.” His voice was quiet, but there was no way you could miss the venom in his tone.

“ _Second_ of all, how dare you throw Janis’s biggest insecurity in her face like that?! Sure, as far as I know, she’s come to terms with her sexuality and is very proud of who she is, but saying shit like that _really_ doesn’t help. It took her the longest time to get over what Regina said. I was there those countless nights when Janis would be crying her eyes out because _whycantpeoplejustacceptmeforme_. I was there when Janis called me at three in the morning because she was going to hurt herself. Because she _did_ hurt herself. I was there when Janis called to say goodbye-“ his voice cracked.

“Were you there? _Were you fucking there?!_ ” he shouted. “Do you know what it’s like to watch your best friend have panic attack after panic attack, day after day, and try to help her through it the best you can? Do you know what it’s like to have your sexuality thrown at you like it’s a bad thing? Because you sure as hell don’t. I don’t care where you go, but I don’t _ever_ want to see your fucking face again. Understand?”

“I…”

“Goodbye, Cady.”

He jogged back to the jazzy and switched it on, willing it to go faster.

“Sorry about that,” he said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“No, it’s… it’s fine. I appreciate it. I really do. But… why does this keep happening?”

“I don’t know, Janis. I think we’re just too good for this world.”

She let a small smile slip.

“Yeah, that’s probably it.”

“Hey, why don’t you come over to my place tonight? I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Sure.”

“Good morning.”

Damian received a groan in response.

“Are you up for school today?”

“I guess. Might as well confront her now then later, right?”

“Huh. ‘Janis is a space dyke.’ Wow. So original…” she trailed off, looking up at Damian only to notice how his face visibly fell at the sight of the paper in his hands. She snatched it from him and started reading it out loud.

“‘Damian is almost too gay to function?’ What the fuck?! It’s only okay when I say it! Oh I need to find those _bitches_ —“

“Janis, no, it isn’t worth-“

“Its not worth it my ass. No one insults you and gets away with it. Not on my watch. I will be right back. Someone needs to set them straight.”

Janis pushes through the crowd of fighting girls until she finds Regina, standing in the middle, smirking at the sight of the scene unfolding.

“You fucking _bitch_!”

Janis shoved her and watched in satisfaction as the latter stumbled back in shock. She quickly regained her composure and a cold smile graced her lips.

“Well, well, well. The space dyke is finally defending herself.”

“Oh please. I’m over that nickname. That’s not why I’m here. Messing with me is one thing, but messing with _Damian_? You picked the wrong fucking day to come to school. I don’t care who sees me, I will bash your face in until it’s practically unrecognizable.”

She didn’t appear threatened. “Well don’t look at me, it was _Cady_ who told us about it.”

“That fucking cunt, I swear as soon as I see her I’m gonna—” She took a deep breath and plastered a clearly fake smile on. “Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?”

Her cold eyes glittered. “I think she went that way,” she smirked, pointing toward the girls bathroom.

“Thanks.”

Sure enough, she found Cady there, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

“Huh. I never thought I’d see the queen bee without her posse,” she sneered

“Wh- oh, Janis. Hi…”

“Too gay to function? Seriously caddy? Why the fuck would you tell them?!”

“I-it just slipped out, I didn’t think they were actually gonna write it in-”

“Oh yeah, I forgot, you were living in your little world where Regina was _nice_ and everything was all _butterflies_ and _rainbows_. I told you. I warned you. She is not a nice person. And look where that fucking got us. All of this would have been avoided if you’d just listen to me! Damian is destroyed! If you made him feel even an ounce of what I felt when I was twelve, you’re going to be very sorry. I heard what Damian said last night and he’s right: you’ve got some nerve showing up here after everything. I’m gonna go now, because my best friend needs me. And unlike you, I actually care about other people.”

Just as she reached Damian, the voice of principal Duvall rang through the halls.

“Everyone in the gym, right now!”

The teachers explained what the exercise was going to be. Everyone wrote out their apologies on a piece of paper and proceeded to go up and present them. Damian just watched in disgust and mild entertainment as the other students made their “apologies” until it was Janis’s turn. This was going to be interesting.

“And if I eat alone from this moment on, that’s just what I’ll do—”

“Mmmm. Nope. No you won’t.”

“Damian, it’s just a figure of-“

“I will not let you talk about yourself like that. You will never eat alone as long as I walk this earth.”

“That’s sweet but-“

“No. No buts. Come here.” He opened his arms for a hug and she reluctantly accepted it.

“You’ll never be alone. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Janis smiled her first real smile in what felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop I didn’t mean for that to happen I swear my fingers slipped and “oh look, Janis has attempted suicide.” Whoops...
> 
> Janis swearing this much is me irl. It’s funny because my friend who “taught” me to swear now swears so much less than I do. At nine years old, she was cussing like a sailor. Now, I’ve barely heard her say the word “fuck”.
> 
> But anyways
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Have a lovely day!


End file.
